1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for generating product summaries. In particular, the present invention is directed to such systems and methods that allow automatic generation of product summaries together with alternative product recommendations that read naturally.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different models of products from many different manufacturers are generally available for each type or category of product. Typically, manufacturers of a particular category of product offer various models in their product line, each model targeting a particular group of users and/or meeting the specific needs of a market segment. For instance, manufacturers of automobiles, vacuum cleaners, cameras, computers, etc. all generally manufacture a variety of models of their products. In many instances, each model from each manufacturer and models from differing manufacturers have different features and/or attributes associated with the particular category of product.
For example, in the product category of vacuum cleaners, various models having different combinations of features and/or attributes are presently available. These features and/or attributes for vacuum cleaners include bag/bagless operation, motor power, attachments, exhaust filtration, price, etc. One particular model of a vacuum cleaner may have a bag to collect debris, a 6 ampere motor, without attachments or exhaust filtration, and be typically sold in the marketplace for $60 U.S. Another particular model of a vacuum cleaner may have a bagless compartment to collect debris, an 8 ampere motor, provided with attachments and a HEPA filtration, and be typically sold in the marketplace for $160 U.S. Of course, many other features and attributes may distinguish each of the vacuum cleaners that are available.
In another example, for the product category of digital cameras, features and/or attributes include optical and digital zoom capability, pixel count, the presence, type and size of a view screen, flash capacity, memory capacity, price, etc. One particular model of digital camera may have a 2× optical zoom, 2.1 megapixels, a flash, a 2 inch color view screen, a 32 Mb memory, and be typically sold in the market place for $200 U.S. Another particular model of digital camera may have a 3× digital zoom, 4 megapixels, a flash, a 3 inch color view screen, a 64 Mb memory and be typically sold in the market place for $ 400 U.S. Of course, many other features and attributes may distinguish each of the digital cameras that are available in the digital camera product category.
Moreover, the identity of the manufacturer of a particular product also impacts the desirability of the product. Generally, a product from a well known and respected manufacturer is more desirable to a consumer than a product from a lesser known manufacturer. Various manufacturers have, over time, become recognized as being market leaders with respect to particular category of products. For example, in the above noted vacuum cleaner product category, HOOVER™, EUREKA™ and DIRT DEVIL™ are examples of vacuum cleaner manufacturers considered to be market leaders. In the above noted product category of digital cameras, CANON™ and SONY™ are considered to be the market leaders. Each of the manufacturers generally provide various models with differing levels of features and performance that are targeted to specific consumer groups with particular use in mind.
The vast number of manufacturers and models available for each product category, and the disparity in features and/or attributes between the products of a product category can make a consumer's purchasing decision very difficult. Companies such as CNET™ Networks, Inc. (hereinafter “CNET”) which operates www.cnet.com provide information regarding consumer and technology oriented products such as electronics and computer products for buyers, sellers, and suppliers of technology, as well as any other interested user.
In addition to providing raw data and information, many different products in a particular product category are evaluated by editors of CNET for various features and/or attributes and rated on a scale of 1 through 10. Products that are evaluated to have higher quality and to provide superior value to consumers are rated higher than products of lesser quality and value. Moreover, the editors often provide written narrative product summaries that highlight various features of the particular product, and discuss strengths and weaknesses of the reviewed product in comparison to other comparable products.
The information and narrative product summaries provided by CNET and others regarding various products in a product category may be used by consumers to facilitate potential purchase decisions. However, the process of rating the numerous products is time and labor intensive requiring trained editors or other personnel familiar with features and/or attributes of a product category to evaluate each of the products. Moreover, providing written narrative product summaries that highlight various features of the product, and discuss strengths and weaknesses of the reviewed product in comparison to other comparable products requires even more effort from the editors. Such written narrative product summaries requires significant time and resources of the editor, thereby correspondingly requiring significant capital expense to provide such written narrative product summaries by the editor.
Various automated systems have been developed to eliminate or substantially reduce the requirement for individual evaluation of each product. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,991 to Kinra et al. discloses a system for evaluating a software product including an interface that receives product data relating to the software product, a first memory that stores the product data, and a second memory that stores a plurality of weighting values. The system also includes a processor that is coupled to the first memory and the second memory which applies the plurality of weighting values to the product data to generate at least one criterion score for the software product, each criterion score representing an evaluation of the software product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,990 to Geller et al. discloses a system and method for assisting a user in selecting a product from multiple products that are grouped into categories. The reference discloses that information such as attributes about the products of each category, and questions related to the attributes, are received and stored. In addition, possible user's responses to the questions and weights associated with each possible response are also received and stored. Evaluation ratings for each of the attributes of each of the products are also received and stored. The reference discloses that the user selects a category and is provided with questions corresponding to the attributes of the products in the category selected. For each product in the category, a product score is calculated by summing the product of the weights of the responses by the evaluation ratings for that product. The results are displayed organized in rows and columns in the order of the product scores and weights. The reference further discloses that the user may change the weights, change categories, or obtain additional information about each product. In addition, the reference further discloses that the system allows attribution of the evaluation ratings, and may place an order for some or all products. However, the systems and methods of the above noted references merely provide ratings of plurality of products and do not provide systems and methods for generating narrative product summaries.
Other product review systems include systems that tally user votes on products, measure popularity of products by hits on a web page or by sales, or use collaborative filtering to measure which other products are commonly bought or also read about by customers who bought or read about a certain product. These product review systems invariably output numerical or discrete metrics such as by giving a product “three stars out of five” and do not provide any advice-bearing text summaries. Many e-commerce sites such as www.amazon.com, and others employ such systems.
Other advice-text generating systems such as that used by THE MOTLEY FOOL™ in the website www.fool.com generate evaluative text comments on stocks, takes into consideration dynamically updated data, and also produce real sentences. However, such systems evaluate and comment on all, and only on the same attributes of each product, regardless of the specific attributes of each item itself. Thus, these systems evaluate specific attributes of each product based on simple numerical threshold methods such as whether a quantitative value is above or below a certain point. In addition, such systems generate the same canned sentences for each item that falls below or above each threshold, so that the resultant sentences sound artificial and fabricated rather than product summaries that read naturally.
Thus, such product review systems provide reviews that are not in easily readable form that sound natural. Correspondingly, the conventional systems and methods also fail to provide automatically generated product summaries that sound and read naturally to aid consumers in making purchase decisions. In addition, when a consumer researches a particular product using presently available on-line tools and resources, only information regarding the particular product being researched is provided. Although the consumer may desire to research and identify an alternative product similar to the particular product being researched, tools for facilitating identification of such alternative products are generally not available. For example, to obtain information regarding an alternative product in vendor websites, the consumer is typically required to display a listing of all of the products in a particular category, and to select an alternative product to thereby display detailed information regarding the selected product. However, this selection is done by the consumer without information as to whether the newly selected alternative product is comparable to the researched product.
Some vendor websites such as www.bestbuy.com provide a boxed window that may be entitled “Also Consider” or the like which identifies an alternative product for the consumer's consideration in a page displaying detailed information regarding a product that was selected by the consumer. The identified alternative product is implemented as a link which may be selected by the consumer to obtain detailed information regarding the alternative product. However, the boxed window is implemented to merely identify products offered by the same manufacturer of the originally selected product, and identifies products having nearly identical specification that may only differ nominally, for example, color of the trim, or to a product from the same manufacturer having increased capacity of a particular feature, for example, memory capacity. To obtain corresponding information regarding the alternative product, the provided link must be selected by the consumer, upon which detailed information regarding the original product researched is removed and detailed information regarding the new selected alternative product is displayed.
Further, some vendor web sites such as www.bestbuy.com noted above, allow the consumer to check a “Compare” box for two or more products in a listing of products, and to display product features of the selected products in a side-by-side manner thereby allowing the products selected to be compared with respect to various product specifications and features. However, the products compared are selected by the consumer and are not provided as alternative suggestions by vendor web sites. Thus, the compared products may be tailored for totally different target markets which are generally not comparable with respect to each other. In addition, the comparative information provided is displayed as a tabulated listing which is not easy to comprehend.
Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for systems and methods for automatically generating narrative product summaries that sound and read naturally. In addition, there also exists an unfulfilled need for systems and methods for automatically generating narrative product summaries that are specifically tailored to the attributes discussed, and to the qualifications regarding the attributes. Furthermore, there also exists an unfulfilled need for systems and methods that automatically generate an alternative product recommendation. Moreover, there exists an unfulfilled need for such a system and method that provides such alternative product recommendation in a narrative that sound and read naturally.